This disclosure relates to flame retardant polycarbonate compositions, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
In electronic and electrical devices such as notebook personal computers, e-books, and tablet personal computers, metallic body panels are being replaced by materials that are lighter in weight and offer a robust combination of mechanical properties. These lighter materials result in weight savings, cost savings, and enable the manufacture of complex designs. While these lighter materials can be used to manufacture panels having thinner cross-sectional thicknesses, it is desirable to improve the ductility of the material to prevent cracking. It is also desirable to improve the flame retardancy of the material to reduce fire related hazards.